Status Effects
There are many status debuffs (or status ailments) in Ragnarok that work against you in many ways. Both player characters and monsters are capable of inflicting them. Bleeding This status ailment causes the following effect: *Causes "rapid" loss of HP over time. Contrary to the effect of Poison, this CAN kill the victim - however the damage is slow enough that it rarely will. *Natural HP/SP Regen disabled. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Dying cancels this ailment. *Battle Chant instantly removes all buffs and status effects from the Paladin who uses it, including Bleeding. *One of Battle Chant's random effects removes all abnormal status effects from party members, including Bleeding status. *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 turns of immunity to all status effects to party members, including Bleeding status. *Dispell removes this ailment. *Mercenary's skill Compress can undo the effect. Card effects: Equipments: *Hatii Claw Adds a ?% chance of inflicting Bleeding on the target when doing a melee attack. Blind This status ailment causes the following effects: *Reduce your HIT and Perfect Dodge rate by 25%. *Also graphically reduces range of your visibility. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Green Potion, Panacea, Royal Jelly and Cure can undo the effect. *Having high LUK will reduce amount of time this ailment affects you, as well as chance of being affected. *Battle Chant instantly removes all buffs and status effects from the Paladin who uses it, including Blind. *One of Battle Chant's random effects removes all abnormal status effects from party members, including Blind status. *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 turns of immunity to all status effects to party members, including Blind status. *Dispell removes this ailment. *Mercenary's skill Benediction can undo the effect. Card effects: Equipments: Burning Deals fixed (15%*MaxHP) damage every Turn. Damage can not be reduced. Inflicted by Dragon Breath, Hell Inferno and Fire Trap *Minimum duration of 12 Turns. *Boss Monsters are immune to Burning. *Grants immunity from Freezing Ailment Card effects: Equipments: Chaos Also known as Confusion. This status ailment causes the following effects: *Causes the character to move into unintended directions when trying to navigate. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Acolyte's skill - Cure, Green Potion, Panacea, Royal Jelly can undo the effect. *Battle Chant instantly removes all buffs and status effects from the Paladin who uses it, including Chaos. *One of Battle Chant's random effects removes all abnormal status effects from party members, including Chaos status. *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 turn of immunity to all status effects to party members, including Chaos status. *Dispell removes this ailment. *Mercenary's skill Mental Cure can undo the effect. Card effects: Equipments: Coma This status ailment causes the following effects: *Reduces afflicted target's HP to 1. *Reduces afflicted target's SP to 0. *When used against monsters, amount of EXP that equals the damage you dealt during this period is not given when monster dies. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Heal, Healing Items *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 Turn of immunity to all status effects to party members, including Coma. Other notes: *You can dodge coma inducing physical attacks if you have high Perfect Dodge. *Having higher Luk will decrease the chance of Coma when attacked. *Inversely, having higher Luk will increase the chances for Coma infliction when attacking. Card effects: Equipments: Critical Wounds This status ailment causes the following effects: *Lowers the effectiveness of healing skills on you, including Heal, Sanctuary, Aid Potion and recovery items. This reduction is 20% times the level of Critical Wounds that inflicted it. *Lasts 15 turns. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *If a Crusader uses Sacrifice on the inflicted person, the Crusader can take the damage and be healed, regardless of the critical wounds on the target. *The Kafra Shop item, Restoration Potion, increases healing recovery by 20%. This modifier stacks additively, so player using a regeneration potion struck by level 5 would have healing recovery of 20% instead of 0%. Other notes: *You can dodge critical wounds inducing physical attacks if you have high Perfect Dodge, are in Safety Wall (at close range), or in Pneuma (at long range). Card effects: Equipments Crystallization This status ailment is caused by: *Sorcerer skill: Diamond Dust *Sorcerer Summon Aqua: Level ?/Offensive Mode. This status ailment causes the following effect: *Causes loss of 2% of HP and 1% of SP per second. *The target cant attack, move, use skills and use itens. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Warmer removes this ailment. *Every single fire element attack. Card effects: Equipments Curse This status ailment causes the following effects: *Reduce your ATK by 25%. *LUK becomes 0. *Drastically Reduces your Movement Speed. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Panacea, Royal Jelly, Holy Water, Acolyte's skill - Blessing can undo the effect. *LUK reduces chance of being Cursed, VIT reduces duration of being Cursed. *Battle Chant instantly removes all buffs and status effects from the Paladin who uses it, including Curse. *One of Battle Chant's random effects removes all abnormal status effects from party members, including Cursed status. *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 turns of immunity to all status effects to party members, including Cursed status. *Dispell removes this ailment. *Mercenary's skill Benediction can undo the effect. Card effects: Equipments: Deep Sleep This status ailment causes the following effect: *2% of maximum HP/SP is recovered each second *damage from the next attack is amplified 1.5x Card effects: Equipments: Divest This status ailment causes the following effect: *The player can not reequip any items into a given equipment menu, depending on which one was targeted. To prevent from infliction: *Protection skills of Alchemists grant immunity. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Alchemist protection skills "cure" divest status. *Battle Chant instantly removes all buffs and status effects from the Paladin who uses it, including Divest. *One of Battle Chant's random effects removes all abnormal status effects from party members, including Divest status. *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 turns of immunity to all status effects to party members, including Divest status. Card effects: Equipments: Freezing *Movment Speed - 70% *Attack Speed - 30% *Reduces Physical Defense by 20% *Minimum duration of 10 Turns Inflicted by the Following skills; Frosty Mist (Warlock) Tetra Vortex (Warlock) Ice Trap (Ranger) Ice Launcher (Mechanic) Card effects: Equipments: Frozen This status ailment causes the following effects: *All DEF contributed by items reduced by 50%. *Monsters Hard-DEF and Soft-DEF is reduced by 50% (round up). *Any Perfect Dodge will be negated. *Increases your Hard-MDEF by 25%. *Ignores Steal, Lex Aeterna, Wizard's skill - Storm Gust, Ninja's skill - Snow Flake Draft. *Impossible to move, attack, skill usage, sitting, and item usage. *Armor attribute becomes "Water 1". (175% damage from Wind based attacks, 25% damage from Water, 90% damage from Fire). To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Getting hit automatically cancels the effect. *Priest's skill Status Recovery can undo the effect. *Swordman's skill Provoke cancels effect. *Scholar's skill Mind Breaker cancels effect. *Having high hard MDEF and LUK will reduce amount of time this ailment affects you, as well as chance of being affected. *One of Battle Chant's random effects removes all abnormal status effects from party members, including Frozen. However it can't remove the frozen status from the paladin itself since it can't cast any skill as long as he/she is frozen. *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 turns of immunity to all status effects to party members, including Frozen status. *Dispell removes this ailment. *Mercenary's skill Tender can undo the effect. Card effects: Equipments: Hallucination This status ailment causes the following effects: *The screen goes wavy and you see crazy numbers for all damage that is processed around you, but they are all fake. Even other players see those numbers at you. The wavy screen effect will cause severe local-machine lag on many newer computers (less than 1 fps), making it difficult to move or use skills or items. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Panacea, Royal Jelly. *Battle Chant instantly removes all buffs and status effects from the Paladin who uses it, including Hallucination. *One of Battle Chant's random effects removes all abnormal status effects from party members, including Hallucination status. *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 turns of immunity to all status effects to party members, including Hallucination status. *Dispell removes this ailment. *Mercenary's skill Mental Cure can undo the effect. Card effects: Equipments: Hell's Power This status ailment causes the following effect: *The effected player cannot be resurrected. *A purple skull appears on the players screen to indicate the status effect is active and lasts approximately 15 turns. To prevent affliction: *Unknown To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Unknown if ailment can be countered by Soul Linker's Kaizel which normally gives automatic resurrection. Card effects: Equipments: Overheat This status ailment is caused by: *A Mechanic receiving excessive damage while using Madogear. This status ailment causes the following effect: *Causes loss of HP over time. *The Overheat Limit refers to the amount of damage a Madogear user can receive before this status effect is inflicted. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Cooldown removes this ailment. *Remodel Mainframe can increase the Overheat Limit, and thus resistance to this ailment. Card effects: Equipments: Poison This status ailment causes the following effects: *Status-oriented DEF is reduced by 25%. *If HP is over 1%, you will lose 10% HP of your max HP every turn. *If walking, you will lose 1% of your max HP per move. *SP Regeneration is disabled. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Green Herb, Green Potion, Panacea, Royal Jelly, Thief's skill - Detoxify can undo the effect. *Priest's Slow Poison prevents damage taken from poison but does not cure the reduced DEF effect. Battle Chant initially removes all buffs and status effects from the Paladin who uses it, including poison. *One of Battle Chant's random effects removes all abnormal status effects from party members, including poison status. *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 turn of immunity to all status effects to party members, including poison status. *Dispell removes this ailment. *Mercenary's skill Recuperate can undo the effect. Card effects: Equipments: Silence This status ailment causes the following effects: *Inability to use any active skills. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Priest's skill - Lex Divina, Green Potion, Panacea, Royal Jelly, Acolyte's/Crusader skill - Cure can undo the effect. *Having high LUK will reduce amount of time this ailment affects you, as well as chance of being affected. *One of Battle Chant's random effects removes all abnormal status effects from party members, including Silence status. However it can't remove the silence status from the paladin itself since it can't cast any skill as long as he/she is silenced. *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 turns of immunity to all status effects to party members, including Silence status. *Dispell removes this ailment. *Mercenary's skill Recuperate can undo the effect. Card effects: Equipments: Sleep This status ailment causes the following effects: *Impossible to move, attack, skill usage, sitting, and item usage. *If enemy attacks you, you will always get hit. *Ignores Perfect Dodge To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Getting hit automatically cancels the effect. *Having high LUK will reduce amount of time this ailment affects you, as well as chance of being affected. *One of Battle Chant's random effects removes all abnormal status effects from party members, including Sleep status. However it can't remove the sleep status from the paladin itself since it can't cast any skill as long as he/she is sleeping. *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 turns of immunity to all status effects to party members, including Sleep status. *Dispell removes this ailment. *Mercenary's skill Regain can undo the effect. Card effects: Equipments: Sleep This status ailment causes the following effects: *Impossible to move, attack, skill usage, sitting, and item usage. *If enemy attacks you, you will always get hit. *Ignores Perfect Dodge To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Getting hit automatically cancels the effect. *Having high LUK will reduce amount of time this ailment affects you, as well as chance of being affected. *One of Battle Chant's random effects removes all abnormal status effects from party members, including Sleep status. However it can't remove the sleep status from the paladin itself since it can't cast any skill as long as he/she is sleeping. *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 turns of immunity to all status effects to party members, including Sleep status. *Dispell removes this ailment. *Mercenary's skill Regain can undo the effect. Card effects: Equipments: Stone This status ailment causes the following effects: *All DEF contributed by items is reduced by 50%. *Monsters Hard-DEF and Soft-DEF is reduced by 50% (round up). *If HP is over 25%, you will lose 1% of your HP every 5 seconds. *Increases your MDEF by 25%. *Changes your elemental status as "Earth LV 1" (150% damage from Fire based attacks, 125% damage from Poison, 25% damage from Earth, 90% damage from Wind) *Ignores Steal and Lex Aeterna. *Impossible to move, attack, skill usage, sitting, and item usage. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Getting hit by any damaging attack or skill (physical or magical) automatically cancels the effect. *Status Recovery and Blessing can undo the effect. *Having high hard MDEF and LUK will reduce amount of time this ailment affects you, as well as chance of being affected. *One of Battle Chant's random effects removes all abnormal status effects from party members, including Stone status, however it can't remove the Stone status from the paladin itself since it can't cast any skill as long as he/she is in stone status. *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 turns of immunity to all status effects to party members, including Stone status. *Dispell removes this ailment. *Mercenary's skill Tender can undo the effect. Card effects: Equipments: Note: The Stone status effect is a two-stage effect. When a character is first inflicted with the Stone status, they are still able to move, and being attacked does not cancel the effect - note that during this time they can be effected by Lex Aeterna, and cannot attack or use skills but still able to use items. Once the Stone "hardens," the character is immobilized, and being attacked will break the Stone curse. Stun This status ailment causes the following effects: *Any flee will be negated. *Impossible to move, attack, pick up items, skill usage, sitting, force disconnection, and item usage. To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Priest's skill Status Recovery can undo the effect. *LUK (very minorly) will reduce the duration of this ailment and the chance to be inflicted. Base level will slightly lower the chance of Stun being inflicted. *One of Battle Chant's random effects removes all abnormal status effects from party members, including Stun status. However it can't remove the Stun status from the paladin itself since it can't cast any skill as long as he/she is stunned. *One of Battle Chant's random effects grants 6 turns of immunity to all status effects to party members, including Stun status. *Dispell removes this ailment. *Mercenary's skill Regain can undo the effect. Card effects: Equipments: Undead This status ailment causes the following effect: *The player become Undead property. *Support buffs such as Blessing and Increase AGI are removed. *Support buffs such as Blessing and Increase AGI deal damage to the player and the buffs are not applied, even in PVM. They will do 1 damage, but cannot be copied by the Rogue class using Intimidate *Heal and Sanctuary have no effect on the player in PvM *Aspersio will deal damage to the player and can be copied by Rogue's Intimidate *The ailment causes the player's sprite to glow green. To prevent from infliction: To assist in recovering from this ailment: *Battle Chant instantly removes all buffs and status effects from the Paladin who uses it, including Undead. *Dispell removes this ailment. 07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)To Aru Majutsu No Index 07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Already working on that,and in my opinion i hate the fact people that make﻿ anime shows stop dubing them i don't get can you explain it to me? well basically english dubbing can be a problem. the reason why shows get stopped dubbing have many reasons. the major ones are: censorship, copyright and its popularity. when there is a show with lots of inappropriate stuff such as high level violence for example cannot be accepted. basically if that keeps going on throughout the next series, they were forced to stop there. copyright:﻿ one piece for example used to be 4KIDS until there is copyright claims which stopped at some point. lastly its popularity. animes that are popular get english dubbers attention and they﻿ feel like they have the money to try and dub and spread it around the world. sometimes dubbing can be a failure while at other times they can be successful. basically english dubbing doesn't really sound as good as the japanese because it didnt match the situation's atmosphere unlike the japanese. if you compare the episodes, one dubbed and the other one foreign, you'll understand. thx fo asking :) mhm there will be another game once the anime has﻿ reached a certain point well basically the final battle between ichigo vs aizen ends there because if the story continues on, then the manga would have to catch up greatly which is bad news and they always end at the point where the english would catch up and the﻿ japanese would soon try to go as ahead as possible. watch the japanese with english subs so you understand She has a strick personality, long hair, and she's showing her forehead. 90% of this women with these traits are rich people! I couldn't careless about 3d women You people only sit crosslegged in the 3D!! This song sends chills down my spine, especially near the end. GUST games NEVER fail to impress me, ESPECIALLY when it comes to music. Haruka Shimotsuki and all the other singers related to the games are﻿ amazing Because the Wii is a let down and is busy catering to non-gamers. (As﻿ in people who play mini games or sports games, and not the "gamers" as in the definition of "gamers" a decade ago). The Wii needs RPGs to be a Nintendo product in my eyes, and so far, they're really failing to deliver in that department. By like. A lot. To me, the Wii is the biggest let down in console history for REAL gamers. -_-" Atelier Iris, Disgaea, Ar Tonelico. Greatest 2D games for the PS2 ever made﻿ lol. Atelier Lilie Luminous Arc 3 Don't screw with me! I absoulutely refuse! There will no problem as long as I think logically and in sequence!! Otamegane No saving or loading, no backtracking and only one play through just what kind of conquest is this!? I am an Illegitimate child of your husband. Your setup as a little sister is sloppy!! She has a weak character for a devil and yet the chaos in her wake is worthy of beelzebub!! I operate based on logic and reason and after thinking logically... The "Tsun" personality is an armor that protects purity. An iron vigin. That type is fortified with fancy armor, but inside it she's delicate and even purer that normal. As long as I can break that armor her "dere" personality and tender feeling will emerge. Even if you're just messing around... It's still awkward. I'm not messing around!! A rejection was within my range of expectations... but that was a little different from what I'd anticipated.... was some part of my premise flawed? I heard that your chauffeur left, so I rushed to your assistance!! "Dere" Tsundere Your character doesn't have the specs for that. so this is the god of conquest's true form!! Unbelievable!! Kami-sama is playing tons of game with ferocious speed, all at the same time!! Now I am able to play games simultaneosly!! This!! is!! God of conqeust mode!! fu ha ha ha!! What is an idol!? That is a never-ending Deam's embodiment!! Eat your food, with etiquette!! But what's this, being so fixated.... just because one person didn't know her. It's woderfully sung... as if I'm in heaven Otoshi-god@zumcities.co.jp But because of that, I started a Monologue A mouth is a decoration. I was editing. The author's game release years were chronologically wrong everyhwere. Books are information. And information that isn't correct is worthless. He may have a point there. But, but scribbling is wrong!! Just because the outside doen't show , it doesn't mean the inside is quiet. In the inside, there might be a huge difference occuring. If you fail to see even a small sign you'll regret it later. ther is shiori-cham a liver-ish girl? For now I'll just let the event play out. let's keep this thing flow. EFFECT Feigned disease Pretending to be rich Invisible Bookworm Parsley looking guys. Nowadays, games don't give out this role. I see. That simplified the conversation. Ince she hates weak things... Weak things seems to gravitate towards her. To make the weak captain's heart flutter! Since your feelings seems to materialize only wgen faced with high-intensity things.... This is not something a sane person would do.... Do you think I'll listen to such stupid ideas!? That's just pointless! It isn't pointless at all. What about martyrdom? everything you get.... ... In the end always something missing. Rest assured I won't let elsee know that you were the one that let the spirit escaped spirit loose Top secret orders, huh? If that was possible then it stops at the call There are some residual signs of an escaped spirit here Still, to threaten a demon... What a human... to be threatened by a human... what a demon... So you taught the tricks about decelerating to someone that you aren't friendly with? You heard about it from elsee right? No I didn't but... But if I combine the past events and your recent conversation it would naturally look like that. Wha... What a formidable person. It's a shame that we lost the opportunity of chasing the spirit out of the crevice in a heart, but. they will dissapear if they don't get any energy. This palce was originally a graveyard or a battle field, so ghost often appear. Or so they say. Ghost are old fashioned. I get the impression that it isn't gluttonous. That's not something that I thought a demon would say. I haven't even gotten one escaped spirit! The point where you write a written report isn't excellence right? My lifde's on the line with this home work! You're pretty optimistic aren't you!! I get it. You're not the cooperative type, eh? I'll concede this point, too.. 15:31, theater. Katsuragi was frighthened and clung to hakua. When did I ever cling to you!! Didn't kinda feel that way? You're the one who clung on me!! Doesn't raelly matter who did, does it? Revision. 15:31 Hakua pitifully clings to katsuragi. Revision!!! 15:31!!! the one who wrapped their arms around somebody was katsuragi!! This guys is a pervert!! An extreme Ppervert!!! A beast who's better off dead!! The microphone's gone now, so you can't revise it anymore. You'll carry that shame to hell. You dared to defy a Demon, even though you're just a human and that's what... W, What were you thinking!! this crap!! You were the one who commanded them to do it, right!! Oh, katsuragi. As thanks for today, you can shake my hand. The one who had to work today as well was me!! Oy, A distiguished manner is different. I, at this point in time, am in endless depression. Look at this school. Even though in game, schools have alliens, military and electric waves, those kinds of Idiosyncrasies, in real schools there is only so much as one hair color!! What are you grumbling about? I am a girl gamer who has been honed and live an ideal life. There is no contract beetween me abd this tepid reality!! Move it, otamega. Jammer! She's exactly a middling real girl among real girls... Is it okey if our necks flew off? Limitid to interpersonal communication... I'll have to compromise in using in the real world. Should I be tough on her..? Should I emphasize kindness...? TL Note: He called her by her first name, not something you do unless you are close with someone in japan To capture your partner without doing an analysis is absolutely absurd YOur head is too high. I am your fallen God. Hmph... That is a real women's shallowness. Later you'll be thanking me. The target this time is a special character that even I can't obtain with my special attributes. Because, I'm a guy.... But, If we use the Variable success route of any character, we'll manage somehow. Let's make romance into a hypothetical flower. The bigger the meeting event i, the thicker the trunk is... A bad impression will become a good impression later... It's like... I was longing for someone that shined. Is it boring right now... Fun...Am I more generic... The one to decide that isn't the status Quo. Whenever you lose faith, I will come and svae you! The fundamentals have now been complted! What do you mean "I see"? What are you basing this on? Everyone will always question your ideals. That's simply reality. But... Even so, you have to do it! She seems... much more like A human being than a devil. No, this could all be part of some elaborate plan... Here...! Here it comes! Those are the eyes! So... We finally see her true power! *Chuckle* My, this is Exhilarating! Would you like some coffee, Kami-sama? Shallow no other way of putting it. Ohhh, my body feels electrified! and blood... my blood... it's boiling! Still that's a no. It'll be a heck of commottion if somebody sees you like that. You don't want that, would you? Aren't you suddenly calm, considering how upset you were a minute ago. But we do it my way and we can get out without having anyone making a scene. Geez otamega are you dolls your thing too!? I'm surprised you were able to make this with your sense of asthetics. Control it, just control it. I still cannot understand keima's artistic sense. It still looks like doodling. This picture's beginning to look good to me as well. Really? By the way, what is this picture depicting? A person. That must've at least rattled her a bit. ...As if I would. Actions dictated by emotion... That's not beautuful at all. Do not come any closer to me! You big fraud! I'm sorry about lying to you! There is no "Above" After all... I'm God! Oh my, aren't you polite! and so suave too! Oh, please~. Then the reason you swam fast was... of course to build a better hierarchical relationship and, to prepare for the future. The other me is my "Image" I noticed it when my target was nagase-sensei, that it seems I'm some kindof problem child in this school. Minami doesn't know the real me. That's why she will tie the two extreame fragments by imagining. And in the process of filling that gap, my image will become much greater. But, the development depends on minami's imagination. Wow, but I'm so glad this wan't at school... If anko and saito saw this, It'd be awful... My hair isn't frazzled is it..? What... what the hell is this noise!? That's us!? It's just mayhem! Damn Elsea... Just when I was relaxing to have her away for a while... What the hell is that bugged-up devil thinking?! Wha the hell is this situation?! In one hour, I'll tell you the necessary information! But whether you can score a 100% is all up to you! If you isolate what's really necessary, there are less test-related task than the number of gal games coming on sale this month! Time Allocation If I'm gonna be taught, I'd rather get some stud to teach me. Hey, It's not like I want to teach you! I don't really know her. Must be your imagination. I'm sorry. She's always so sullen... How you realize how much effort it took to go to your house yesterday, despite my flawed sociability...? You're so nosey... Kiema Katsuragi... I cannot put my trust in him. That man is an embodiment of callousness We must do everything we can to catch runaway spirits. A little extra motivation should be no problem. The hagoromo doll was done in. She's alreadu demonstating her lethal intent! You too... Keep your act together! Monsters attacked us while I was unconscious!? What kind of blasphemy is that! But, kiema-kun is... As calm and collected as usual, no matter what happens... What an eerie singing fellow. Disgusting! That's already crossing the line towards sickness,,, You might ask, "what is no good?" Her gluttony is no good!! These are the "Six great sins of a heroine" Even she carries just one of these factors, she fails as a heroine! You watch out as well! Gluttony Sloth Pride Greed Wrath Adultery Jealousy In hell, we also have "7 sins"... Aren't they the same? Ah "Jealousy" is an exception in games I don't want to turn into an undiscrimating enthusiast So it seems So frantic over one bowl of ramen... to be so hype-up... Someone like you is just a hidrance! It's fine to postpone sumire. What is essential now... is to become part of the store as soon as possible... Are those... your true feelings? A-Re? Delicious... Eh! Re, really!? It is still sweet, but... this might actually be edible... Hoh... Just when I thought she had had no sense of taste, can she actually do it? She can create this tatse, even with this equipment... Why is he not acknowledging me... possible to Unravel You... abd sumire, huh! What are you scheming!? There's a much better... life waiting for sumire! Smiling all the time... Well, these are someone else's problem, to you. Wait, Wait! Stop mounting me, mouinting me! I must endure-- Hakua is the last character apperance! When I make it out of here, I can play! Wait a minute! I won't just stand by and watch quietly! What the heck is this!? I intended to play my games with full force! Why are they all coming to this place!? Are they Ions!? Go home, poison flag woman! One sec, katsuragi...? What's the meaning of this... You ignored me when I was nude... But, you're interested inNora!? Come again? Hu... hu... hu... As expected from galge technique... I chase everyone away with just one click! I have enough work with finishing the games that piled up over the summer! I'm fed up! Aren't we all fellow galge lovers!? Why must we fight!? But, Elder! They also want to abolish the class and having a bento with the rooftop girl event! What? Instead, you barely had any homework over the summe festivels, right? The contents were all from tthe fist term, so it should have been a breeze! Having problems with drummers, is fundamental for us! It has nothing to do with the drum... The summer was set aside for gaming... it was an epic fail, one harsh interruption after another! I've fully understood... when you lend a penny, people steal your wallet! From now on, I'll only get involved with real to deal with a 'runaway spirit'! Shogi? you won againts her? Well... about that... I, was the one who chastised her. Stop bickering! Aah! My Knight- I'll return it when you duel me. ...Okay, can't be helped- and!? Are you strong!? Shogi is also a game. I can't lose, because it's a game! Before we begin, how do I place the piece the pieces> TN Note: Yes, she speaks kansai dialect. Loses out in the translition a bit, but thanks go to proofreader for a suitable english adaption. It is time for you to come to understand that... there are those far beyond your skill. Even if you say god, gods exist in the real, too/ challenging a real god... ...I can't believe this... again... a trickery of the real... Hoever, I'm used to all-nighters, you're no oppenent for me... What!? suddenly talking high and mighty, huih!? In yje end, we came back to "winning is everything"? At this rate, she might create another gap when she losses again. There are a total of 3 realms- The holy realm of heaven... the human world of earth and the dark realm of the dead in the darkness... All 3 worlds are connected by one thing: Souls... The realm of the dead, now known as hell... realeased the evil energy to pierve though heaven... and enacted a dreadful plan/ To unify all souls in hell.... A plan to destroy heaven and turn earth into soul far... Domination of all 3 realms!! Heh~ how dreadful. Please listen to me seriously! Impresive drawing... However the seal was removed... and the gods and old devils came back to earth. And you're nowhere. I'm glad that you follow up easily, but... please take this more seriously. Well, you see- the plot gets worse the more I hear about it. Yet, even as I say this-- you're already the center of everything. What the hell! You can also ask for whatever you want once we find my sisters. I don't really want to hear the rest of this conversation! Why does it have to be me!> It's imposible for me. I don't want to get tenri more involved than she already is. You're fine with tthis?! Katsuragi-san, might have already met my sisters! we've met? Please remember. The time when I appeared... Within the girls that had a runaway spirit removed by katsuragi-san, A Goddess might reside... Ah!! we have such wonderful weather today. Don't you think so as well, yuisan? right during the party we had this strong rain and everyone had to disperse. But you alseo said that lasy yime, and it became problematic... That's a setting you find in a game of stone ageThe goidou familky has many traditions, yui's constantly under pressure from her house and parents. And she cannot brush this aside. If she could voice A complaint, she wouldn't obediently quit the club. Is that so... well, I do not need to worry then... Falling two days in a row, use two really have strange fate! Eh? wha... What> Ah, oopsie. Calling it fate might have been too much, perhaps? It went quite well so far, act discrete, discrete...! This really interested me... and then I was surprised to meet... you again! We'll offer her an experience she can't have any day, then we'll be able to change Yui's life!!! The name will be "Spending time together with the knight at night!! one night giolo operation!!" I have confidence in an extraordinary event!!! I can already see the ending... It was quiet until you showed up. He spoke to mother in this manner...What a dreadful person... But on other hand, an elegant...gentle man... I wonder if I could meet hi, again... Ahh... somehow... my mind is drifting off.... Tell me how the kiema over there behaves!! Very delicate. Yui and I, Swapped bodies!! I want to avoid any insecure flags before it gets any worse, we will keep this a secret from the others and live accordingly with our swaooed bodies. Just by doing this, we can avoid chaose!! Because keima-sama has such a cunning presence... he is without doubt an exelent student, gathering the respect from everyone. Stop with this played enthusiasm!! I won't get fooled by that!! You are completely absorbed with it... How does it feel... to have a runaway spirit in your body? A vehement uneasiness and... and unending, sweet languish..... This is a weiss huh.... Damn... I can't focus...!! My mind's trailing off... I told you to stay away from Yui, didn't I!!? You disastrous insect!! That's the gist of it The feelings will get more intense when facing a big obstacle!! When you can't meet that easily and your longing becomes yearning, there's such a joy!! Yu, Yui won't transfer schools. Be quiet!! You obnoxious Insect!! The runaways spirit's power is growing at an alarmiung pace. Did I really want to get on this route.../ Those otome games are out of my speciality..., Well then, I'll go look for another drummer. Okay, I finished disposing that flag. It's not very nice bullying a frail boy!! Someone would actually bully a girl? Not just the town is puny, but the guys as well!! Ah, no need to thank me!! It's natural for me to step on such scumbags!! Nii-sama, now's not the time to sleep. How much do you think I got puched today!!? Ane-ueI don't want to!! Those two... emit the smell of vehement violence!! I want to stop being a meager guy... Getting taken for an idiot, even by the girls, with their otamega, otamega... No need for this drama SO? Did it feel good for you? Then, kusunoki. I... will stay here for a while!! Wha, what a guy!! How did it feel!? Tell us!! I don't think nii=sama was the type of person who would do such a thing. Who'd like doing something so dangerous?! That was a sonar event!! I can't forget, Hinoki-san's beuty!! Boys be, ambitious!! You weakling... you joined this dojo, because you laid eyes on my sister!? Sorry, camptain... I will accept any kind of punishment!! Do as you please!! I did not plan to look, but... I reap what I sow.... But involving the police would be bad!! Could you eventually strike with a force that about 2 ribs would break? It's fine already!! I had also let my guard down!! You are the one who was in the girls karate club before. You came into the... girls karate club before, huh!? I won't let you say that you forgot. Because... ane-ue is radiant.... A promiscuously distressing dojo, just as I remember. I, I am also hinoki-sama's fan!! I've also been a fan since I first laid eyes on you!! Ever since I left my old life behind, I've been your fan!! Ane-ue... our people are inexperienced!! Pleade don't lead them astray!! Is there really gap... in that kind of naive person...? I was an artist in paris. Well, only because they let me lodge there. Hey, kiema!! You're overdoing it with the praising, boy!! Only my scale of thinking is big. Even if I go for a date event... iI can only use spots outside! More importantly, I think it would cause a real uproar... I wonde why she became bigger...? of course, it's related to the gap in her heart, but... A person following her own pace and full of confidence, is there really a gap in her heart? Could it be that it's similar to hakua's situation... that's she actually been hiding her weakness for a long time...? The strong-willed kusuniki is so quiet and meek in front of hinoki. I wonder if it's been like that since their childhood. I'm right now in a crucial ccapture!! Thisi snot the time to recklessly but in like that!! P..Pleased to meet you Likewise... So after meeting the main heroine in april, you stay out of her fierld of vision... and begin interacting with a love priority sun heroine and blending intop class!! This is correctz!! Who is low priority!!? It's an example, an example!! I'm sorry, their is already someone I like..... What's bad about having a guy you like!!? You degenerated fool!! Be it exercising... Studying... Manga... everything's fine!! It is better to see big dreams in school!! That means, Id I don't get the runaway spirit out... You can't begin to fathom the outcome... Come on, get a grip. For Hinoki every human in her surounding is just some small dfry. No matter what I ssay, she won't listen!! I have been too humble from the beginning!! If I don't get a bit more pushy, I'll never become equal to her!! Don't show off this big attitude all the time07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not your hechman!! When her body grows, she becomes timid. What do you want to do now?? It's fine like this. I think her current condition is the best remedy. She always puts herself in the spotlight and filles to the brim with confidence. She always dreaming about being very successful. A desire which is too big... A desirew to control... A desire to succeed... This is the runaway spirit's nourishment. Why did you come back, hinoki-san? Why did you, despite loving flashy things...came back to this small town... Didn't you leave the Dojo... because you couldn't cope with this small world? The desire came into existence because of a specific reason... I didn't think about the cause for her desire... The cause of the gap in Hinoki's heart... The so called pride of an older sister!! In order to meet the expectations... and yearning for her younger sister... Hiniki always had... to keep on running.... Gender-bender ->Giantess Strung Hayate no gotoku R.O.D... Sasameki Koto Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Kusunoki!! Ka..Katsuragi!? Again?... Now is not the time for events with erotic scenes!! The huge kasuga hinoki you saw was the runaway spirit's energy surrounding the real hinoki. That's the reason why normal people saw her in normal size. But now, this energy has become corporeal and everyone can see it.... Hinoki might have gotten consumed by it Something happened with Hinoki, while I took my eyes off her... this is clearly my fault... It's something like a laxative/ The fetal movements of the level 4 runaway spiritz!! My younger sister became an imposing, elegant figure before I knew it... and surpassed me... This is all we can do with hell's current energy level. Is your aim to create an urban legend...? I knew that something was weird about Kusunoki-san, just before Hinoki-san's matmaterialization. If I had acted appropriately back then, Hinoki-san might not have materialized, perhaps. It was all due to my carelessness... Are you ever not careless? Then, I was even more careless!! I was closer to her. And in the end I wasn't able to make her fall in love with me either... The one who saved Hinoki was Kusunoki. I didn't do a thing. And you saved Kusunoki-san, Nii-sama. If you weren't there for her, kusunoki-san couldn't have helped this time. I didn't ask you to confort me... Hey!! So, we now have one month left until the dance festival, huh. It's time to decide on the songs, we're going to play!! Now that you mention it, what became of the idea to make our own song> You continued to work on it didn't you chihiro? We, well a little bit... Will you be able to finish it in time>? Only act depressed when you're depressed and don't do anything else!! Uh.... I'm sorry. That I would really approach the real world on my own is a big deal. Let's wrap this up fast!! You were the one who called us!! Who do you think you are!!? I want to cheer elsee up as fast as possible!! Is there a good way for this to happen? H, Hey!! Did you really fully comprehend my words!? Funny. So you've some good character traits too. Wha the hell was that about...? There's no need for exaggerated thinking, because you two are just, siblings after all!! Huh!? he's still not here? What's keepinmg him!!? So he's the type to let ladies wait? He's the worst!! He has to be on time!! You guys are the ones who are late. It's now 17:05!! What do you want to ride? I'm fine with whatever you like. That won't do any good. To be honest, I actually bought it in a convience store. There was no time to make anything. What the heck!! Is this really interesting for you, despite your ability to fly in the sky? Hey, don't hold back for because of me. This event is for you to cheer up. There's no need for me to have fun. It's not like we're on a date. It's fine, when you do what you can. ....is there, something I can do...? Just keep on living, thoughtlessly and optimistic like before. I don't want to 07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)To Aru Majutsu No Index But this is, "WHat you can do"/ Because there are people... who can't do it. Keima!! El-chan!? WHat happened? It's quite late. Not able to define what galge actually is... While making the avowal to be the god of gaming... I've to reach a conclusion fast, otherwise... I'll be stuck heading to the batting center for the rest of enternity!! It would be fine, if you'd just stop.... Rather than the heroines from so called galges, we've to pioritize games whee the heroines don't play a main role. Wha, WHat are you saying!!? we're talking about galges. Do you want to get rid if the entire preamble? Heeey, a coup d'etat!! Would you go to the amusment park with me, if you have time? And, I prefer you!! Hu hu hu... Clering this was child's play!! As long as it fulfills the requiement of saving a woman... Even a shooting game such as this classifies as a galge!! hakua and diana... are extremely egoistic! Why are those two unable to get along? They even gte me involved!! What an insensitive man... Tell me in more details please!! They could remember a part of the capture... howeve, I doubt that there's a goddess in either of them. If there were a goddess in those two then they would clearly remember abot me. Hence, they should know that I'm someone working for he;;... So the goddesses should either confront me directly and wish to receieve information from me... or they became alarmed and try to stay away from me as much as possible like diana... there's nothing else besides those 2 options. Kusunoki nor mio did anything like that... and that means that they have no godess within them. but I will make it clear, if there's a goddess or not in one go!! In one go... Is that possible? There's a great event for this. An event where you can naturally get in contact with a great numbers of girls... where also people who don't belong to the school can enter freely... I can check on all the girls I've caught so far easily during the school dance festival!! The school dance festival only lasts two days. I want to use that time efficiently. Diana, Hakua, come to the school campus in majima as well!! If we find a goddess, diana can get in contact with them and instantly make them our companion!! And Hakua will use her skills that hell won't find out about our actions!! And I take diana with me... is it really easy to have the goddesses meet each other...? Girls with a goddess have intact memories... however, none of them have approached me so far... That means, the goddesses don't want to meet me... most likely. Diana didn't know how to deal with that kind of situation either. Are the other Goddesses like her, wary and unwilling to come out? Or could it be... that there are no goddesses...? I already got the gist of it. You don't have the slightest clue!! An unexpected straight shot in her direction!! I have no use for a vague answer!! GO and die, you worst case of an eromaniac!! Please understand how girls feel... the feeling of a girl in the real world are very complex... Hmph, don't think that complexity is something grat!! Real girls can't win againts game girls because they force their whims like this complexity at you and throw a tantrum!! We don't throw a tantrum!! I realized that my method of inquiry was somewhat improper. She's in the biology club. Her hobby appears to be the creation of robots. This is not a Robot. It's a Human. And finally those words that will reamain etched into my mind... That's onlu because it's midterm seasonTo Aru Majutsu No Index So at the moment I can't do anything else except study. Aren't we buddies? We have to help each other out during important times like these.... Hoooo. And exactly when will you be the one to help? In the current situation.... I'lll have to go with A trial and error approach!! Well, it looks like she has a tough personnality.... So it seems tthat finding the 'capture route will be easy... I wonder if she's in...? Did the robot... make some progress in the comparison to yesterday? But wow, she's walking around in really dirty clothes... Doesn't she care about whatr others think about her? What I want you from you is the face of a girl. Of a girl...? That should be easy for you!! I've no confidence when itcomes to drawing. Like this? Yes, that's fine. I could turn that robot... into a human within 10 seconds. Give best, Roco-chan!! I'm rooting for you!! Give your best, stand firm!! http://kaminomi.jp But, she was even less swayed by it.... than I predicted.... ...Somehow, the robot of biology club improved a little, didn't it? It still has a long way to go!! That's enough already! How often do you want to kiss before you're satisfied!? We're using a different location this time. Okay, it was my fault!! Please let's go with another route!! Say, akari... Did you come to my clasroom earlier? Humans... are unstable beings... they are troubled by the smallest things and become gloomy... The exalted god of the game world and resident of the country of ideals was stripped down to a mere commoner. I have a felling that it won't just end with this. Keima was reduced toi a mere commoner. There's no way he can stay quiet with his tittle as caputuring gon on the line, right.....!? U, um~~ Nii-sama.... Are you angry? Don't steal my lines! What's whith that woman!!? She treated me like a representative of the real!! What pert of me is emotional!!? She's the one who taints the world!! Normally you'd expect some change after a kiss, right!!? What an itsensitive guy!! Ah-- Hwat the hell. I try to cope with the real world despite disliking it and this is what I get. I'll stop doing the captures. Something must have happened... I'm uninvolved with the real, being seen as someone involved with the real defames me!! It's a simple fact. Don't think too much about your ideal. It's just an empty theory. It will immediatly crash into the wall of the real. I see. Yes. I have seen a mountain of patterns like this one. In games. That's also just an empty theory. What benefit do you gain... by being with a woman who reeks of ooil like me? The real is a very annoying thing. It does not consider my circumstances. You can't create something perfect. There is not a single perfect thing... in the real. You are very pessimistic. It's merely a fact. You are putting a lot of effort into this. I really don't feel like associating myself with this troublesome world. Why are you here, then? ..... I'd like to know myself. The only way to connect with her is by accessing her world... Uber It can't be a human with that size to begin with. And this from someone as small as yourself, wait. Increasingly eerie.... OopsTo Aru Majutsu No Index 'Do you think I'm just optimistic...?' "Actually, A pessimistic person... woulld wish for perfection..." You always talk so haughtily... you are able to use your power because of me!! We'll continue ti be vigilant. The enemy is already close. You're popular!! You're certainly an exhibition here!! I told you not to come out!! Will they.. really reveal themeselves with that methoid? I didn't even get a clear answer when I asked chihiro if we kissed. So it's clearly no use to ask indirectly. What are you blurting out all of the a sudden!!? Hey, she's getting away... are we not going to apprehend her? "Vintage",,, even among the new devils who put their faith in the weiss, they are extremely radical... Still...isn't this going to far...? Killing a goddess... yes I thought she would abduct her... I'd like to save her... But there's nothing we can do for goddess.. Let's entrust... the goddess to "Him". Commemorate In their arrogance, those vile devils sought control of both heavens and the earth, and were sealed away by the jupiter sisters, goddesses from heaven, whose noble sacrifice condemned them to share the devils' fate. They too hid themeselve within humans and awaited their rebirth. for they had exhausted their strength, and had become powerless. Yet they do not revel in the gaps of heart... bit in feelings of affection. An then she will die... in the worst case scenario, she will revive as an undead... Undead!? That can't be! It's inevitable!! Don't just stop there. Tell us how much time she has left. We've already had our fair share of drama, right? Let's proceed by exchanging informatin. After acquiring the necessary information, the options will change. Th, the options? How can you talk like that?! It's too early to speak about death or becoming undead... Listen to me, you scum!! Isn't that really cold, nii-sama?! You're not even paying attention!! How about helping her get better...? kanon-chan loves you nii-sama!! Helping her get better also depends on the conditions. First of all, we have to gather all available information. Conditions...?! A person's life is on the line!! This is not a game!! That's right... This isn't a game... If kanon dies... Then she's never coming back!! That is the reason why... we have to save her, no matter what!! We are currently racing against time!! Save your panic abd depression for when she's about to die. The best thing we can do right now is to begin by gathering information!! New devils can't do anything against the magic of old hell. The power of goddess offers the highest probablity of success... They are the ones who kept the weiss in check, after all... You saw me just now, didn't you? I can't pull it out with my current level of power... And... what would happen if you had help from another goddess? Eh!? If we... were able to find another sister of mine, we might be able to do just about anything but... But... we won't find one in just one week... I will find a goddess, within a week!! Because I wasn't paying attantion... kanon ended up like this... I won't fail... ever again!! If they are walking around with thse... then the other goddesses' live are in peril. Nut kanon can't go to work. This will cause a big uproar in our society. We need to protect kanon's position as an idol. We can't have her miss worl. W..what should we doTo Aru Majutsu No Index 07:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC)... And so.... We will send a double!! Someone who's such a big fan of kanon-chan that she can remember all of her songs and even the choreography. Someone who has the ability to shape shift... and who, instead of working, is always thinking about fire trucks and has absolutely nothing to do!! Be a useful for once, you piece of trash!! I fabricated the hairstyle with the hagoromo and then cast an optical illion spell. It seems to be working. For now, I can focus in what lies ahead. next, But.... you are always so coercive. You're completely ruthless no matter what you do.... Haqua, you will stick with me from now on!! You and I, will search for the goddesses. We should really start with school after all... H, hey, wait!! why me?! I can't handle this by myself. But neither elsee nor diana can make a move. I can't trust anyone from hell.... You are the only one I can rely on. B, But, But I also have my own work.... I'm sorry, but I won't accept anything but a "Yes"!! What we are about to do... won't be just for kanon. The lives of the goddesses... and also the fate of the hell itself are on the line... It's only for this week, but please be my buddy!! You would draw attention if you wore your usual clothes. Today you'll play the role of a stuydent. The lives of kanon and the goddess within her are on the line. We have to give it our all... ...I know that!! I don't want them to die either!! A... And? How are we going to look for the goddesses? We don't have a single lead... We aren't going to look for them. Eh? There's no need to look for them. The goddesses are nearby. To be more precise.... The goddesses are within the girls I've conquered. Within the girls you conquered? How can you be so sure? The first goddess, Diana, was in tenri... The second,Apollo, was in Kanon... both are girls that I've conquered!! So the third must one of them as well!! EH!! That's too simple!! Just because there were two hits doesn;t neab that the third will folllow the pattern!! two is more than enough!! If you look at the history, there is plenty of precedence for that!! In games. He's really the sort of guy that only comes up with those lines. If it were something like... The goddesses are drawn to each other and gathering... Then I could understand, but... The goddesses have lost their powers abd their own volition and you expect then to gather? Nonsense!! I don't want to hear that coming from you!! They won't gather... I have a felling that they were gathered from the very beginning.... Wh, Why do you think that?! I have a reason... But right now it is jstill just a hypothesis. I have no time to prove it. But the goddesses are all nearby. I can only... rely on this hunch. Kanon's parting gift... should provide an answer. Parting gift? Look over there!! Who!? Which one!? Eh!! That's Kanon-chan's lover?! Eh, by the one you mean otamega!? But Kanon-chan CONFESSED to him!! Otamega and Kanon-chan!> There's a rumor that they've been going out with each other for a while, you know?! No way~ What's good about him? We can't hope to understand an IdolTo Aru Majutsu No Index They ran out of class during a test holding hands... Maybe he force her into it (Laughter) I... I feel like everyone's looking at us. That's to be expected. Because... We showed them a love scene in class. A, A love scene!! And how they're embellishing the story. It's fine if the rumor spreads even further. Even as far as the rest of majima. Ah, sorryyy my hand slipped... ...Chihiro... You didn't slip at all!! Ha? Ahhhh good morning, El!! Huh? You changed your hairstyle!! But more importantly, your brother has suddenly become famous!! How long have they been going out with each other> You should know, right? Ah, Erm... Well... Hey, how does elsee usually behave in class? It's okay if you stay as nervous and flustered as you are now. She always behaves like that. If they have a goddess inside, then they should have some residual memories of the conquest. Just like kanon, they wouldn't have a clear recollection of the story but they would still be in love with me. Still be in love with you?.... How can you say that so calmly...? It's a fact that I conquered her. But now there's the rumor about kanon!! This is a huge incident!! If they have no goddess, then they also have absolutely no memory of the conquest and there won't be a problem. But if they remember about me and them, it won't go like that. They would be concerened about kanon and me. It can't a pleasant feeling for them. We will begin to look for people who are angry at me!! Angry... In other words... The girls who remember... would think of you as the WORST KIND OF TWO TIMING TRASH after knowing that you made a move on them while you were already dating Kanon!! I... I;m not able to read their minds that deeply... How strange... now that I am under pressure... I'm beginning to see many things clearly... There were changes in Ayumi and Chihiro like I assumed... Now I wonder how many other people will show changes... http://www.animeph.com/fall-2011-new-anime-season-preview-list http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naGLn0V_sjc http://www.mangafox.com/manga/the_world_god_only_knows/v13/c119/19.html http://kaminomi.wikia.com/wiki/Goddess http://sports.yahoo.com/elite-athlete-workouts/chris-paul?vid=26562025 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_World_God_Only_Knows_characters ლ(ಠ益ಠ)ლ {C}